La mesa redonda en los pasillos de Hogwarts
by monalisa811
Summary: A las niñas les gustan los niños, pero también tienen mucho qué decir sobre ellos. Hermione,Katie,Hannah,Alicia,Angelina,Ginny y Luna dejan sus opiniones en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Titulo-Malo más Summary-Malisimo igual a Historia-Buena ¿Será?


**NA: ¿Qué roio gente cómo han andado?**

**OkeydoNkey niñas, ¿quién no se ha quedado con sus amigas en sus épocas de inocencia a platicar sobre los niños? No mientan que todas lo hemos hecho, sorry niños, nos los acabamos...¡pero son cariñitos!. Bien, admitidas nuestras obsesiones de la juventud (no soy una vieja eeh) este fic es tan sólo mi forma de ver el cotilleo, el chal, la chorcha en Hogwarts con nuestras compañeras de viaje: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell. Los diferentes especimenes de los cuales hablaran no los revelare pero chicas, esto es interesante...jemjem.**

**En fin, me encanta explayarme en estas notas y usualmente hablo de más pero la verdad hoy tengo el cerebro seco, pronto sabrán por qué, por ahora, sólo disfuten:**

* * *

"¡Tatatata!", gritó Katie mientras golpeaba con sus palmas la pared emocionada.

"¿Podías sonar más extraño?", preguntó Alicia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno bueno, en estos momentos inicia oficialmente la mesa redonda sobre los chicos de Hogwarts" anunció Angelina sentándose en el piso al lado de Hermione y Hannah Abbott frente a ellas estaban Ginny,Alicia, Angelina y a los costados Luna y Katie, esta ultima tenía una bolsa de caramelos que esperaba ansiosa por abrir..

"Excepto que no tenemos una mesa" infirió Hermione con su dedo índice levantado.

Ginny miro alrededor"Estamos en los pasillos, sentadas en el suelo¿cómo se le llama a eso?"

"Si tuviéramos una mesa sería redonda, te doy eso", dijo Hannah

"Ok, pero ¿quieren empezar ya?", preguntó Alicia impaciente.

"Bueno,bueno", respondió Hermione a punto de hablar, pero Hannah la interrumpió:.

"Yo digo el primero:Weasley", dijo con una sonrisa que se podría definir como algo maliciosa.

Hermione se estremeció "¿Podemos dejar a Ron de lado? Me pone incómoda hablar de el"

"Porque lo aaaaamas", canturreó Ginny y Hermione se puso colorada.

"No,no no ¡yo no lo amo!"

"Negación, primer síntoma", dijo Luna pensativa.

"Dejenla ya. Draco Malfoy", anunció Katie

"¡Ugh!", exclamo Ginny haciendo cara de asco

Alicia frunció el ceño"No lo sé, con esa aura de maldad y niño malcriado que carga por los pasillos de Hogwarts, es molesto"

"Saben, tengo un problema con Malfoy, y es que a mi me gusta poder distinguir entre la piel y el cabello de los chicos, y el parece haber sido bañado entero en peroxido", dijo Alicia y Angelina rió.

"Jaja, no dejes que Hermione oiga de Malfoy, sus hormonas se alborotan por el...¡uuuuu!" exclamó y le dio una palmada a la susodicha.

"Solo con deseos de muerte", aclaró Hermione con una sonrisita.

"¿Qué hay de Harry?", preguntó Hannahh Abbott

"¿Con su complejo de héroe? No gracias", dijo tajante Alicia.

"El es lindo", musitó Ginny tímidamente

"Pequeña Weasley, siento que debemos enseñarte que el universo no gira alrededor de Harry Potter", dijo Angelina sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Pero alrededor de Cedric Diggory sí, el es un dios", soltó Ginny de la nada.

Katie fingió irse para atrás sorprendida :"¡Chiquitito my baby! ¿Han visto esos músculos?"

"Y esa quijada", dijo Hermione soñadora

"Parece hecha por arquitectos", le siguió Hannah

"Todo el es como la obra no reconocida de Miguel Ángel", dijo Hermione otra vez, perdida en su imaginación.

"En esos bíceps, yo sí me pierdo" suspiró Alicia

"Y ese trasero", dijo Ginny antes de suspirar. Las chicas se miraron traviesamente y echaron a reír.

"Bueno, no estaba tan perdida", comentó Hermione

"Parece que es el único bueno que Hufflepuff puede darnos" dijo Hannah con pesar.

"Zacharias no está mal", murmuró Katie Bell

"Es un arrogante que cree que el universo gira alrededor de el", exclamó Hannah "Odioso"

"El puede girar alrededor del mío el día que quiera", dijo Alicia

Angelina le siguió divertida:"Y del mío, aunque prefiero que Fred no sepa eso",

"¿Bromeas? Si Oliver escucha algo de esto probablemente va y lo castra o algo así"., dijo Katie asustada

"¿Puedo castrarlo yo?", preguntó Alicia con los ojos brillando

"¡Alicia!"

"Merlín, mi amiga es una sucia", dijo Angelina incrédula

"Y violenta...creo que nadie debe jugar con esas partes de los hombres", dijo Ginny

"Oh sí, porque la vez que tu te pusiste violenta con Seamus Jr. fue legendaria", recordó Katie.

Ginny cruzó los brazos:"En mi defensa, él me llamo enana"

"Y tu tenías que atacar sus defensas", aseveró Hermione.

"Naturalmente", contestó Ginny sonriendo

"Me agrada Seamus, es amigo de Dean", murmuró Luna pensativa.

Hannah la miró divertida: "Y es oficial, a Luna le gustan bronceados de verdad"

"Pues con esos ojos yo si lo haría", aseguró Alicia.

"Y honestamente, ¿quien no enredaría sus dedos en esos rulos?", exclamó Angelina como si fuera lo más obvio.

Extrañamente para ella, todas las chicas menos alzaron la mano

"Bien, creí que descubriría muchas cosas esta noche, pero no que mi jugadora preferida de Quidditch tiene un fetiche con los rulos", dijo Hannah

Angelina frunció el ceño sin entender :"Ay, pues entonces ¿en quién sí enredarían sus dedos?"

"Me gusta el pelo de Harry, es desordenado", musitó Ginny con pena y Katie la miró sonriendo.

"A mi me gustaría enredar mis dedos en los cabellos de Neville, pero para peinarlo", declaró Alicia

Luna tomó un caramelo pero como siempre sus ojos estaban en el infinito: "Neville es buen chico, no creo que se vea despeinado...es mejor que Draco"

"Aunque creo que Luna es imparcial en esto, estoy de acuerdo con Draco...hay límites en la aplicación de gel", dijo Katie

"Me pregunto cual usara, sí que es resistente", aseguró Angelina y las chicas rieron.

Katie suspiró "Pues mi Ollie tiene las patillas más perfectas de este mundo, pero me rehúso a discutir sobre el ya que las conozco...ustedes sí que son viciosas"

"Por favor, como si no hubiéramos recortado a Oliver antes" murmuró Ginny sarcástica.

Katie dejo caer su vaso con jugo de calabaza

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Sí, es un buen partido si quieres hijos...planos", murmuró Hermione antes de tomar otro trago.

"¡Oye!", gritó Katie asombrada

"Lo siento Kates, pero es la verdad", dijo Alicia con fingida preocupación.

Hermione hablo:"No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo creería con semejantes pantorrillas"

"Pero Katie no debe sorprenderse, apuesto a que ya las conoció", infirió Angelina.

"Pueees..."cantó Katie antes de ruborizarse

"¿Oliver te enseñó sus pantorrillas? Qué extraño", dijo Luna confundida "El me da algo de miedo a decir verdad"

"¿A quien no? Con sus exigencias", dijo Alicia.

Angelina cubrió su cara con sus manos "Demonios, eso me recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento mañana comenzando a las...4:30 am"

"¡Qué bonita hora!", exclamó Alicia sarcásticamente.

"Katie, ¿no podrías por el amor de nuestro querido capitán, evitar el entrenamiento?" suplicó Angelina con los mejores ojos de gato con botas que pudo lograr.

Alicia la animó:"Sí, vamos Kates lo haz hecho antes"

"Oliver no es difícil, con que tu lo mires bonito cae", siguió Angelina esperanzada

"Yo he tratado de mirarlo bonito muchas veces y aún así me hace dar las 8 vueltas al campo", dijo Alicia resignada.

"Pero a ti no te ama" respondió Angelina cortante y le dirigió una mirada,

"El se lo pierde", dijo Alicia con desdén.

Katie abrió los ojos como platos:"¡Oye!"

Alicia cubrió con su mano su boca:"Ah, perdón Kates, tu sabes que el ni siquiera es mi tipo"

"Tu tipo son pelirrojos pervertidos con piernas que llegan hasta el Congo", masculló Ginny tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Alicia se volvió enérgica:"Deja a mi patas-largas en paz"

"Con su cabello suave, parece que utiliza shampoo liso perfecto", farfulló Hermione como hablando al aire.

"Ja, aún así me encanta", le restregó Alicia en la cara con placer.

"Oliver tiene el cabello más bonito que-", comenzó Katie.

"Cálmate con el Sr. Perfecto, me asusta", exclamó Hannah.

"Jaja,eres una Neville Longbottom, todo te asusta", dijo Angelina.

Alicia se puso alerta:"Pues ese Neville sí que tiene que decir en el concepto de glúteos"

"Lo sé, pero no es como Seamus, el sí que lo disfruta", dijo Ginny entre risas.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Luna mirando a ambos lados en busca de una respuesta. Angelina la sacó de la duda:

"Digamos que le gusta sentarse en tu mesa cuando estas trabajando", dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

"¿Cuántos reportes de Pociones no he entregado por su culpa?", suspiró Ginny dejando caer sus brazos en el aire.

"Son hipnotizantes", afirmó Katie.

Hannah asintió "Yo sí vuelvo a mis vidas pasadas con esas dos"

"¡Estás loca Hannah!", exclamó Hermione riendo

"¿Qué? Como si nunca las hubieras visto"

Hermione se rió de nuevo "Jaja, disculpa, es que creí que estabas muy ocupada acosando a Smith como para notarlas pasar"

"Ok, yo no estaba acosando a Smith, sólo estábamos en el mismo lugar y el mismo momento"

"Ajam", masculló Alicia.

"¡Según tu!", gritó Ginny sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

"Oye, el no me interesa"

"Claro, y por eso no puedes dejar de escribir sobre sus ojos en tu diario", canturreó Alicia.

"¿Leíste mi diario?"

"No es nuestra culpa, se te cayo", se excusó Katie.

"Por no poner atención y mirar a Zacharias de seguro", farfulló Hermione juguetona

"Si, porque el te deslumbra", dijo pícaramente Ginny.

"Pues no está nada mal, aunque algo delgado", objetó Angelina

"Por favor, delgado Harry, Zach está hecho de acero", vociferó Katie enseñando sus delgados músculos.

"Me pregunto como sabes eso Katie", infirió Angelina.

"Si, ¿como?", preguntó Hannah con más atención

"¡Hannah está celosa!", gritó Ginny de nuevo y le dio un codazo.

"Eres una inmadura, no estoy celosa, solo curiosa", se defendió Hannah y miro a los lados.

"Porque se trata de Zacharias", afirmó Hermione y Hannah le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

"No salí con el, solo...bueno un día descubrimos un agujero entre los vestidores de chicas y chicos y-", comenzó Katie pero Hermione la interrumpió preocupada.

"¿Nunca se preguntaron quien lo hizo?"

"Pues no, no", respondió Katie.

Angelina se paro instantáneamente"¡Oh por las narices de Merlín! No,no"

"Me siento sucia", declaró Alicia mirándose a si misma con cara extrañada.

"Ahora si me alegro de no jugar Quidditch", Luna dijo de repente.

"Ewww, ¿quién lo habrá hecho?, se preguntó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

"Alguno de los Weasley tal vez", sugirió Hannah.

"¡Ey Fred es lindo! Nunca...bueno espero que no", terminó Angelina dudosa.

"Cedric Diggory es lindo, Fred es un bufón", Katie dijo abrumada.

"¡Ey! Compórtate. Fred es lindo y ni me hagas hablar de tu Harry", la regañó Angelina

"A mi no me gusta Harry, sólo lo defiendo porque es buen chico", aclaró la chica determinante.

"Es extraño", dijo Alicia torciendo los labios.

Katie asintió "Es...el niño que vivió"

"Pero no socialmente", se burló Angelina.

Las chicas rieron pero Ginny fue la primera en hablar :"Eres malvada"

"Todas lo somos, pero ahora que lo mencionas, esta malvada se les cambia de aparador, tengo que dormir", anunció Katie con un bostezo.

"Si yo también", la siguió Hannah tomando sus cosas. Las chicas se pusieron de pie desganadas.

"Examen de pociones mañana", dijo Alicia como máquina.

"¡¿Examen?!", gritó Hermione frenética y en menos de dos segundos salió corriendo exclamando negaciones y suplicas a un poder mayor que la hiciera pasar.

Katie exhaló "Sólo nos queda seguirla"

"Vamonos", dijo Ginny y las chicas salieron una por una hacia sus dormitorios, una que otra se adelantaba para checar si Hermione aún no se había desmayado.

* * *

"¡¿Soy plano?!", gritó Oliver angustiado y tiró un aparato al suelo.

Seamus lo recogió. "Ehh Oliver, agradecería que no me pusieras en la incómoda posición de tener que responder esa pregunta"

"Wow, no puedo creer que dejar este grabador por error en los pasillos nos diera tanta suerte", exclamó Seamus divertido mientras movía entre sus dedos el pequeño aparato.

Cedric seguía helado:"No puedo creerlo, ellas hablaron de nuestros traseros"

"Ni te quejes Diggory, por lo menos de tí no dijeron que tenías pompis de castigo", se lamentó Oliver, golpeando más y más libros.

"¿Castigo?", le cuestiono Harry desorientado

"Planas, planas, planas", exclamó Oliver entre enojado y afligido.

"Ey soy de acero", infirió Zacharias acercándose al grabador.

"¿Oxidado o que?", dijo Dean.

"Tú cállate ricitos"

"Ya quisieras tenerlos, son un imán con las mujeres"

"Pues con ellas no"

"Haha"

"Oye Harry, ¿quieres escuchar lo que dijeron de ti?", preguntó Seamus aún asombrado, él mismo se encontraba mirándo su parte trasera más que de costumbre.

Zacharias miro su reloj ansioso "Yo tengo que irme, debo devolver unos libros"

Fred lo miro atento"Algún día algún chico, ah sí chica, apreciará tu cultura Zacharias"

"Siempre tan elocuente", farfulló Zacharias antes de tomar su abrigo y salir apresuradamente.

Las chicas corrían a sus dormitorios como manada. Hermione abrió la puerta y todas entraron excepto Hannah, de quien nadie había notado su desaparición.

"Ya te dije no me puedo quedar esta noche, las chicas sospecharán.", susurró ella apurada y se dio la vuelta.

"Ey,ey, ven acá", musitó Zacharias atrayendo a Hannah de su brazo derecho y besándola largamente "Espero que te hayas divertido esta noche"

"Claro que me divertí, pero siento que las cosas se ponen más interesantes justo ahora", susurró Hannah acercando sus labios una vez más. Zach fue quien termino el beso esta vez.

"Aún no entiendo por que tantos secretos, ¿qué tiene de malo que se enteren que estás loca por mí?"

"Oh tú eres el que está loco por mi"

"No,no eres tu"

"¿'Quién espero escondido afuera de los dormitorios de las chicas hasta tan tarde?"

"Bien, lo admito, me traes algo mal, pero ¿de qué tanto hablaron esta noche?"

"Ay, cosas de chicas, como nos fue en los exámenes, que películas muggles hay últimamente, sólo cosas"

"¿Ah si?"

"Sí", aseguró Hannah y fue por su boca por última vez antes de salir corriendo tras sus compañeras. Zacharias se quedó ahí unos momentos antes de echarse a reír.

**NA: Sí, tengo favoritismo por una pareja en particular en este fic y en otros dos más que podrías leer tal vez si te pasearas por mi profile, aunque si eres NevilleLuna y CedricLuna, "Rarezas" no te caería nada mal o si le entras a lo desconocido pues Oliver/Luna no te haría daño. Ayy, tengo que acabar con esta publicidad del asco.**

**Bueno, revienme de perdido tantito ¿nop?**


End file.
